The present invention relates to a spike which is to be secured to the soles of baseball shoes.
It has been proposed to weld an abrasion-resistant and durable metal tip to the ground-engaging edge of an upright leg of the spike (see for instance Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 33-7465).
This prior art publication does however not teach any practical and feasible means for mass production of those spikes having such durable tips, thus failing to achieve commercial success.